Envy's Seme-Uke Test
by High on the Rainbow
Summary: One-shot. The nights have been boring lately; same club, same people, same routine. But still, Envy comes to this bar, hoping for something different. He gets it one night in the form of Edward Elric, a fiery, stubborn blonde who needs to be put in place. Just how long can Ed remain an uke in denial? Denial isn't healthy, after all... seme!Envy x Ed YAOI with bondage, blood, etc.


Hey, guys. I know I should stop this one-shot thing, but I can't help it. I like writing them; they're a nice change of plot-ridden pace. Writing "Raising hell" is becoming something that requires delicate precision in terms of reveal and presentation, along with balancing the romances and plot… So, I declare break time!

Originally this was going to be a GaaSasu (and no, I did NOT hit the 's' key on the other side of the fucking keyboard by accident because I MEANT what I said; I fucking _hate_ GaaSaku and Gaara x female/Any OC stories), but instead transformed into a smutty seme!Envy x Edward I wanted to write. Because I can. And the Near/Mello lemon will have some similar elements I'd like to practice before I put them into play. I'm sure you'll be able to tell which elements they are.

I feel the overwhelming need to prove why Envy is a sexy, sadistic seme to the world and why his feminine looks don't make him a default uke.

WARNING: Again, in case you didn't catch it, it's a lemon. A smutty lemon with blood, bondage, etc. Male on male, yaoi, slash, homosexual—use the term of your choice. Oh, and AU. Why? I am a Rainbow, that's why. And I MEGA disclaim. If I come to own Full Metal Alchemist via birthday present from Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, then you can be sure I'll brag about it. But seeing as I am not bragging, I do not own it.

"Envy's Seme/Uke Test"

Wandering around down town. One of my favorite fucking past times. How many times have I been in this same shitty club with the same drunken assholes? I don't even remember why I used to frequent here, but now I sure as hell know why I stopped coming. All the music sounds the same, the drinks are bland—there aren't even any good bar fights and no one here is hot enough to even be a one-night stand.

…So why the hell did I keep coming here? Why the hell am I here _now_?

I guess I'm hoping for something, otherwise I wouldn't bother. The other Deadly Sins and I always hang out around here, good old down town, just a gang of moody misfits. Besides, even _they _hooked up, so it's not like I can do shit with them—the inconvenience of odd numbers.

Gluttony finally got the chance to shack up with Lust—not that she wouldn't because she's a fucking slut. Greed took Sloth out for the night to do whatever the hell he normally does (probably fuck her, even though she never seems to have energy for anything) and Pride stayed home. Tonight it's just Wrath and I, and frankly, that in itself is such a fucking kill joy; at least, it would be had I possessed any joy to kill. He's such a whiny little bitch.

Wrath insisted on stopping in at our old club—the gay bar we can't visit when we're with the others, but that we both used to hang out at a lot; apparently he has some guy meeting him there. Wrath and I are the only ones in our little make-shift family that are openly gay. I agreed to go with him—hell, it's not like I have any other plans. Hence, here I sit, waiting around and doing nothing in particular in a bland bar I used to frequent.

The bar is popular and well known by those in the bondage scene, giving me easy access to other people I can use to satisfy myself. You can either find yourself a cruel and unusual sadist or a depressed and willing masochist. Take your pick. You still have to bring your own toys and weapons, but that's okay. I have a private room full of my weapons of choice. My mood changes depending on my uke for the night; sometimes I'm nice and other times I _almost_ commit accidental murder. Tonight I planned on finding a cute face to scar up a bit, but sadly, none are to my taste.

Wrath quickly spotted and met up with who I assume to be the guy he talked about earlier, and I gotta say, he's pretty hot: short, sandy blonde hair, round eyes, nice body. Not a bad choice, but he's so obviously submissive. Had he not been taken by Wrath, I might have spent the night with him. …Too bad. Either way, I follow after Wrath, still looking the guy over and mentally assessing him.

"Hey, Wrath. …Who's this? Is he going to be joining us?" the guy asks. Ah, so you're a threesome type of guy, huh? Well, that's too bad; Wrath has a history of not sharing, least of all with another seme—at least he has _some_ seme pride. He might share with another uke, though. Wrath gives the guy a look, the one that says 'can we _please _just get upstairs and fuck already?' before answering him. My guess is he thinks that actually satisfying his uke's curiosity will get him to bed faster… He has a lot to learn as far as being a good seme. No wonder people here usually aren't satisfied with him; masochistic ukes are normally looking for specific things in their semes. He clearly doesn't deliver. Maybe this one will stick with him, though. He seems to like Wrath well enough.

"…Oh, that's just Envy. Come _on_, we didn't come here to chat," Wrath says, a little of his bitchiness starting to show through. If you whine like a little bitch people will never take you seriously as a seme. Not like I'll tell him that; the little prick can learn the hard way when a seme tries to hit on him. Either that or he can become an official uke. Even his feigned nonchalance was unconvincing.

"But, I didn't even introduce myself yet." See? He's so obviously going against you and your orders. He's pushing you to learn how much he can get away with. You give your uke too much damn freedom. "…So, you're Envy? It's nice to meet you. I'm Alphonse. Alphonse Elric."

I nod. "…Envy."

He nods and smiles, glancing off to the right before calling out. "Oh! Ed! Come over here!"

He waves his hand in the direction of a cute blonde, one who looks a lot like him. Looking him over, he looks _good_. Like, _really fucking_ _good_. He has long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, sharp amber eyes and a short yet toned body. Not too muscular, but not overly feminine, either. His sharp eyes make him seem like a seme, but I can already tell he's an uke in denial, and I'd love to put him in his place. I like having a little bit of a challenge in an uke. His outfit is a nice choice. He has on a tight, form-fitting black t-shirt, leather pants and boots, a studded black belt and a nice collection of chains adorning his wrists, waist and neck. It's simple, yet sexy. I can't help licking my lips a little; I wonder how he'll look with a dog collar and chain leash, kneeling at my feet.

He walks over, and I can't help openly staring as he comes closer, his hips moving with a subtly seductive sway. I don't even think he's aware he's doing it or of how many guys in here would kill to have a piece of him.

"Hey, Ed! I was wondering where you went off to! I was just about to go upstairs with Wrath, but then I saw you and I had to introduce you guys," Al rambles. I swear, he's making it sound like he wants to be _serious _with Wrath. Like it's more than just a one-night stand. Weirdo. Really, who the hell do you know that actually comes to a club looking for a long term relationship? I'm sure there are some people who do, but they're just ridiculously naïve.

"…Al, you make it sound like you're serious about him. This is a gay bar. No one here is looking for a relationship. I don't even know why you want me to meet him. You know that I don't even like anyone here," the short blonde answers. Wow, we even think alike. He just gets more and more interesting, huh? And an uke with no attachments is even better.

"…Sorry, Ed. It's just that I …oh, never mind," Al finishes, before he notices another fact. "Oh! I haven't introduced you to Envy! That's Envy, Wrath's… actually, what are you to Wrath? He didn't say."

"…I guess I'm …extended family?" I guess, unsure. Even I'm not sure what we are to each other, not that it ever mattered. All of the Deadly Sins just… are. We aren't close or anything, though we like some in the group more than others. We just are. We stick together and nothing more. I mean, what did you expect from a group of angsty, disowned social outcasts?

"Oh, well, that's nice. Um, this is Ed. Edward Elric. He's my older brother."

"…Hm. Older, huh? Who would've guessed? Anyway, you need to go. Like, right this second." He gives me a confused and off-put look before I continue. He probably assumes I'm being rude for the hell of it when in reality I'm trying to save the poor kid. Wrath, you seriously need to train this guy. He's getting on my god damn nerves. I'm almost glad I didn't claim him, even if he is hot. I mean, god damn it, he's an uke, not an equal. "…Wrath looks like he's gonna punch a baby if you don't get upstairs and fuck him. _Now_." I make sure it's not a request. I make my message very clear: You need to leave and get your ass torn up by Wrath so I can seduce your sexy older brother.

Al's lips form an 'o' in understanding, and he _finally _leaves. About damn time. Maybe I can convince this guy—Ed, was it?—to leave with me. Hey, wait a damn minute—who the fuck is this guy?

A man with sharp, narrow black eyes and short black hair walks up to Ed. He seems pretty damn cocky, too. Almost annoyingly so. Upon seeing him, Ed immediately tenses up, and I find myself watching the exchange with interest, if not a little jealousy. Apparently, I wasn't nicknamed Envy the Jealous without cause; I didn't even know these two before tonight and I'm already protective of Ed.

"Heeey, Ed. I've been looking for you all night! Where'd you run off to, hm?" he moves to try to place his arm around Ed's waist, but Ed quickly slips away from him. In a desperate attempt to get away from him, he moves closer to me and grabs my arm. I allow my eyes to widen slightly, giving him an annoyed and questioning look before he sends me one of his own, the message painfully obvious: _God damn it, I hate this guy so much, so please pretend to be with me so he'll leave me the fuck alone and stop trying to molest me. I'll make it worth it. _I don't know about that last part, but with me, it goes without saying. Whether he knows it or not is irrelevant.

"Back off, Roy. I'm with Envy," Ed says. I already know how he'll be repaying me for this. I hate affectionate people and now I have to act like one to get this guy away from my uke. …Wait, _mine_? Wonder when I started thinking that…

"…Don't lie, Ed. Is that even a guy? Have you even bothered to look at what it's wearing? It's wearing a black skort, black mid-rift top and tacky headband, in case you couldn't tell. That's so not your type and we both know you could do better. Besides, it doesn't look all that into you," 'Roy' says tauntingly. Like hell I'm gonna take that bullshit from a douche bag I just fucking met!

"…It should be obvious to you that I'm a fucking guy; this is a _gay bar_, dipshit. Besides, it not like a cocky bitch like you has room to talk. Ed's obviously not into you, so why not go run back home? And you're hardly one to talk fashion," I say, pointing to his painfully ugly clothes. Their boring and worn, like he just got out of a bar fight or woke up from a hangover. Most people here are in eye-catching leather—it's pretty standard attire for the bondage scene. He doesn't even look fit for a _regular_ club. I also make sure to keep my cool. Can't have my hard-earned reputation here go up in flames thanks to this nobody. "…And I hope you don't think that you're the 'better option'. I'll have you know I'm one of the most popular semes in this club."

"Oh? And who would that be? Because you look like quite the little uke pussy to me," Roy says, hands on his hips. I smirk before answering.

"…You already heard Ed introduce me. I'm Envy."

"Envy the Jealous? …There's no way! You're a lying tramp! You can't be him. You? As if." I had gained quite the reputation in this club as Envy the Jealous, one of the most laid back, yet commanding semes and extremely popular among the masochists here. I guess I started to get the name due to my extremely possessive nature and through gaining the admiration of lesser semes. It's not like I tried to earn it, but apparently, all my past partners walk away happy and hurting. Either way, the weight of a reputation, unintentional or not, helps in these situations. Besides, I've never been one to just back down or hand over what's mine. Now is no exception. And yes, in my mind, Ed is now mine. If he doesn't agree now, I'll make him see things my way in a few minutes once he's underneath me and begging for release.

"…It's true. Now, you _will _excuse us, since I've been wanting to fuck Ed senseless since _we_ got here _together_, and I don't have time to fight over territory with you." I made sure to say we came in together since that was Ed's plan. Thankfully, I could use the conversation to my advantage. Without looking back, I grab Ed's arm forcefully and drag him up the stairs. He has a bit of bewildered look, but doesn't fight me.

I drag him into my personal VIP room, and shove him roughly onto the bed, immediately attacking his lips. He resists, trying to pull away, and eventually manages a question.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" he exclaims, though he seems more surprised than angry.

"…Honestly, what does it look like? I'm going to fuck you," I state plainly. Really, it should have been fucking obvious. I never was one for sugar-coating shit. Straight-forward and blunt best describe my approach.

"No. I am not an uke. I have _never _been an uke and I don't plan on becoming one tonight," he says. His stubbornness is adorable, but there's no way in hell that he'll top me. I am, however, in the mood to play a game with him. It's the least I could do if he's never been uke. I don't know why I'm being so generous, since I'd never do this for anyone else. Still, I've taken to him quite nicely. I'm willing to be _a little _nice. Just this once.

"…I'll tell you what, Ochibi-chan. We'll fight for it. If I win, then I get to top you and if you manage to earn the right from me, I'll let you top. Anything goes. We can use anything in this room, weapons and restraints included. But, I'm giving you a fair warning; I'm not the number one seme in this club for nothing."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he shouts angrily. Feisty little thing, isn't he? Oh yes, this game will definitely be worth it. He can struggle all he likes, but he'll be writhing and begging underneath me soon enough.

"…So …Ochibi-chan …Are you ready to play?"

"…I'll play your little game, Envy. I haven't met anyone like you before, but it seems fun." Snarky, too. I like that attitude of his. I look forward to crushing it. Attitudes like his always make the prettiest sound when they're smashed to pieces.

"…Well, we'll just have to find out if you're a seme or an uke," I respond playfully. Before he has the chance to argue, I forcibly press my lips to his again; he tastes so fucking good. I don't know if it's because it's been a while since I've had an uke this interesting, but I don't want this to ever end. I shove my tongue past his lips, twisting my tongue with his in what seems like an endless battle. And you know what? I love every fucking second of it. The way he's fighting me with everything he's got… I can't wait until the inevitability of it all hits him full force.

"Mmm…" He breaks composure first, moaning into me. Wow, losing the battle already, hm? I _almost_ want to take it easy on him and draw this out… Ha, not really. I'm not that nice.

He attempts to flip me using his body weight, and surprisingly, it works. Shit, now _I'm _trapped beneath _him_. I refuse to be submissive to this shorty! I struggle, but he simply smirks and sits on my chest, taking off his leather studded belt and chains. If he does what I think he's planning…

He moves to pin my wrists, wrapping the belt around them tightly and buckling it. A clever move on his part, but again, I'm not number one for nothing and it's not like I haven't seen this move before. For the sake of fun, I decide to feign innocence and let him think he's got me. I'll need to catch him off guard to win this. …Heh, ukes are so fun to manipulate.

His hands move swiftly and aggressively over my chest, tearing away at my shirt and hastily removing it. He kisses my neck, slowly moving down to my chest and closing his lips around my nipple. I can't help gasping and moaning in pleasure. Might as well enjoy this a bit. I won't let him fuck me, but he can touch me all he likes.

"Ughn! Ah… Ed…"

"Mmm… You look really good like this, Envy. Maybe _you_ should consider being _my _uke," Ed says snarkily. Okay, that's where the line gets drawn, kid. Who was the one acting all submissive and scared when that Roy guy came over and hit on you? Getting him to back off should have been easy for a true seme. …Oh well. I suppose it's time to turn things around, hm? He needs to be taught his place. As fun as this is, I can't let his power trip spin out of control.

"Do you want more, Envy?" Ed asks, looking at me with smoldering, lust-hazed amber eyes. I love that look on him, but I can do it so much better. He looks really sexy like that… Still, I kinda want to humor him a bit. …And it's pretty well known that I'll always do what I want.

"Y-yes… Give me more, Ed…"

He moves to nip and lick at my nipples, and after a while moves lower, kissing and licking my stomach. Normally, I'd have no problem with what he's doing, but he then moves back up to my neck, trying to suck and nip at the skin, trapping it between his teeth. Is this shrimp trying to _fucking mark me_?! I don't fucking think so! I am a seme and semes don't get fucking marked by their ukes! That's a sign of possession I _won't_ accept. I easily get out of the belt around my wrists, flipping him in a heartbeat and kissing him with fervor.

"Mmph—! Mmm… Nnn…"

He tries to flip me again, but this time I pin down his hips. Once that fails, he seems to give in a little, and his hands move to my long green hair, fisting and pulling it violently. Is this the best he can do? Shame, Ed… for shame. I'm kind of disappointed. I can't believe you were ever a seme. Maybe all the semes you met were just pussies. Then again, you do have a presence around you that draws in ukes. I easily pin his wrists to the bed, grabbing handcuffs from the nearby dresser and attaching his wrists to the bed posts. I would have preferred leather or ropes, but hey, practicality first—once I have him restrained, I can take all the time I like.

"H-hey, you—!"

Lips; one of the most effective and pleasurable silencers ever given to mankind. I use mine to shut Ed up, deepening the kiss without hesitation. God, he tastes so _fucking delicious_. I just can't get enough… Eventually, I need to breathe and break away. Why he had to use time he could have been breathing to complain, I have no idea.

"E-Envy—! I can't do anything if my fucking wrists are bound!" He thinks I don't know that? He can't honestly have such a low opinion of me.

"…If you didn't want to lose so quickly you should have kept your hands away from me, or trapped me better when you had the chance. You also should have considered looking for a weapon. As I said, anything goes. I just wanted to restrain you quickly. You have no idea how badly I want you." I move over to get one of my favorite knives from the dresser and place it under the mattress for later, making sure he doesn't notice. I inwardly laugh; I damn well know that I had an unfair advantage in that I knew where everything was and he didn't. Not like I'm going to factor _that_ into things, though. I have a sexy blonde bound and waiting to be molested. "…Besides, if you were going to tie me up you should have used the chains. They are admittedly harder to loosen."

"You basta—mmph!" I kiss him again, this time nibbling on his lips and biting down, drawing blood. Oh, I'm going to _love_ this. His blood tastes incredible; sweet yet metallic. I coat my tongue with it before forcing my tongue past his lips and twisting his tongue with mine, forcing him to taste and swallow it. I love the sight of him, tasting himself… God, we've only just _started_ to get to the good part and I'm already so turned on. When was the last time I enjoyed foreplay this much? I repress a shiver when I think about how good the actual sex will be.

After a while, I start to feel light-headed, and once I figure out why, I find myself getting pissed off. God damn it, I just _had _to have the need to fucking breathe. Really, breathing has never been so damn tedious. I look at Ed, panting like a bitch in heat, cheeks flushed and slightly sweaty. Already so turned on, so willing and wanting. Well, he doesn't need to worry; I _always_ deliver.

I move to get something from the other end to the room—a leather dog collar. There's no better way to prove one's ownership and put a pet in their place than with a collar all their own, right? Best. Accessory. Ever. Made. I walk over and try to put it around Ed's neck. I say try because he fought me every step of the way, shifting and writhing. I think he even tried to bite me at one point. Eventually, he submitted, but still… He's got so much energy and flare. …I hope that applies to the actual sex, too.

"…See, Ochibi-chan? It's not so bad. …If it makes you feel any better, you should know that you make a very cute pet…" I get a growl and a glare in return. I pout a little, just because I know it irritates him.

Once I finally finish with the damn collar, I tear his hair out of that annoying hair tie and find that I really like it down; it reaches a little past his shoulders and really frames his face nicely. He glares at me, and I speak to him. "…I want your hair down. I look forward to pulling it and hearing you scream," I say, moving over him and teasing it playfully with faux gentleness and running my fingers through it. It's so soft… I can tell that I'll love dragging screams out of him by pulling these lovely locks later. It's all about preparing for the main events right now.

Well, onto the next thing. I grab a black blind fold and tie it around his head. I know from experience that he'll be much more sensitive to my touch and without being able to see what I'm going to do, he won't be able to hold in all those sexy, unscripted moans of his. Along with the blind fold, I take out the knife I had been hiding. It's a serrated pocket knife with an intricate design, one of my favorites. I decide that I won't mar his pretty face, but I _do_ want him to have a few scars to remember me by. Besides, even if I don't ever see him again, at least I know he'll have been permanently marked by me. I know how much that pisses off other semes.

"…Ochibi-chan. Do you know what I have in my hand?" I ask tauntingly. He can't possibly know, but I want to hear him. I love to hear my victims. Maybe he'll panic. Who knows? I grin sadistically.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT! And of course I don't know, you jackass! You fucking blindfolded me!" Ah, music to my ears.

"…It's a knife, Ochibi-chan. One of my favorites, actually. It has the mark of the Deadly Sins on it—the Ouroboros. I've never used this particular blade on anyone before you. Consider yourself special."

"Oh, gee, _thanks_ for cutting me with a _special _knife," he says sarcastically. I like how he can say that when we both know he'll enjoy the pain I'm about to inflict.

"…I won't hold back, Ochibi," I say, and before he can respond, I cut into his torso, slowly dragging it along his chest, the beginnings of the mark I plan to give him. He whimpers, a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure. The sound is so erotic… I've never felt any high like the one I get from hearing his agonizing cries.

Once the cut is made, I slowly lick from his stomach to his chest, following the cut and occasionally digging my tongue deeper into the cuts, using my fingers to agitate the wounds. He squirms beneath me, moaning and breathing heavily. I repeat this process, making wounds deep enough to permanently scar, but not so much that he'll lose too much blood. I need him conscious to feel this, after all. Once I'm finished, the Ouroboros has been replicated, carved into his abdomen. Now there will be no question about who made this mark. Still, the coppery yet sweet scent of his blood... it's making me delirious with how good it smells... It's like his veins pump fucking pheromones instead of blood.

Looking up, I find that his expression is riddled with pain, very delicious pain, along with a little pleasure and some vague hints of relief. While he's dazed, I take the time to remove whatever clothing he has left, along with my own. He'd better have a spare change of clothes—his are torn to hell. I move on top of him, parting his legs and settling myself between them, grinding my hips into him harshly. I can't have him acting half dead—we haven't gotten to the actually fucking yet, and I didn't pick him because I wanted a boring, quiet and obedient uke.

"Ughn… Envy…" Not good enough. What happened before that always riled him up…? I know there was something I said… Oh, yeah.

"…Ochibi-chan?"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKING SAY IT, YOU GENDER CONFUSED, CROSS-DRESSING FREAK SHOW?!" Ah, there it is. The _spark_.

"…A question, Ochibi. Lube or no lube?" I ask. I might be cruel in the 'I have a _major _blood fetish' kind of way, but I'm not going to be _so_ cruel as to make him go without lube. My previous partners walked away pleasured _and_ hurting. Not _just_ hurting. …Still, maybe he's into that. Who knows? This bar is full of people with weird fetishes and kinks, myself included. I once met and slept with a guy who was into gun play _and _furry costumes. …Never sleeping with that guy again. …It was awkward. His fetishes were such turn offs. I'm into old fashioned torture. Guns are too impersonal since I like to be more… _interactive _with my victims and having sex in an animal costume was just plain weird, even by my previously thought-to-be-nonexistent standards.

"Do you really have to ask that?! Who in the hell would take it dry?! Are you fucking insane?!"

"…Hey, you never know. I might like causing you pain, but I _do_ want this to feel good for you, too, you know." I grab a tube of lube from the dresser (damn I have almost all my shit in there… just realized that) and quickly slick up my fingers, sliding the first inside Ed. I had almost forgotten what he'd said earlier, but it's obviously his first time, judging from the feel and his reaction, so I wait a while for him to adjust instead of immediately pushing in a second finger.

"Hnnn…"

I move around absently, trying to find his prostate. I can't bring myself to look away from his beautiful face. I love the reactions he gives me. Being as caught up in my staring as I was, I didn't notice his pain and I stretched him too quickly and harshly. I hear him struggling roughly against the chain restraints, and my attention is brought back to the task at hand.

"Damn it, Envy! You're being too damn rough!" he grinds out, and I notice he's right. Still, I can't help thinking… I cut you, gave you wounds that will permanently scar and made you lose all that blood, but you can't handle this? I guess since my fingers are inside you and not just cutting into you that it could be different, but still… strange. Either way, the sadist in me can't help sneaking to the surface in the form of a smirk and low chuckle. I get an annoyed sound in return.

I move more gently now, and decide to slip in the second finger. I'm really not patient, and I fucking hate that I have to be all gentle like this. It's not like me at all. Damn virgins. Damn it, now he seems a little uncomfortable. But, not at all in the good way. Oh well, he'll have to get used to it. Besides, he wouldn't have come to this bar if he didn't like a little pain. Even _I _don't mind a little pain, but I do have my rules.

I move those two fingers around, trying to find that damn elusive sweet spot. Hmm… Where the hell is it?

"AH! Envy! There! God, Envy YES!" Huh, I guess I found it then. Well, that's one issue resolved. Now, if I could just finish with this tedious preparation then I could pound him into the mattress until he can't walk. An evil glint enters my violet eyes and I speak. I can't help teasing the kid.

"…Hm …Begging already, Ochibi-chan? I must say, you sound so sexy when you moan like a whore."

"Sh-shut… up, Envy… A-aah! Ughn…"

He needs to relax, though not because he's in pain or anything—he needs to relax so that I can hurry up and fuck him. I've already waited too damn long. My dick is already throbbing painfully and by this point all I want is to be inside him.

"…Relax. It'll make this go faster."

"Ughn… Nnngh… E-Envy…" Ah, my name sounds so beautiful coming from him. I want to hear more.

Once I feel his muscles relax around me, I push in the third and final finger, hitting his prostate and continuing to stretch him. I make a mental note that hearing a virgin bitch, moan and whine during preparation is not worth the pay off and that this is the last virgin I will ever take up a one-night stand with. Granted, he's been a lot better than I thought he would be, even though I've taken virgins before and it generally isn't worth it. But still, for some unfathomable reason, Ed just drew me in; I have a feeling that he alone is worth the bullshit I'm going through right now.

I remove my fingers once he looks like he's close to coming. I don't want him to get off too soon. On a whim, I decide that I want to hear my little uke beg me. He's so stubborn and has been throughout the whole thing… well, up until the cutting. Despite losing so much blood, he lasted a lot longer than I thought he would, and he still has the energy to talk back to me. Still, I want to push the limit further.

"Damn it, Envy! Why the hell did you stop?!"

"…"

"Well?!"

"…I just thought of something, Ochibi-chan."

"STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT, YOU PRICK!"

"…May I continue?"

"…Fine. What the hell do you want now?!"

"…"

"…"

"…You are such a fucking princess, Ochibi-chan," I say, sighing.

"I am NOT a fucking princess, you tranny! And are you going to tell me why you fucking stopped or not, you asshole?!"

"…"

"…?"

"…I want to hear you beg me."

"…"

"…?"

"…You're joking, right?"

"…What makes you think I'm joking?"

"…"

"…" After some silence, I grind into him to prove my point. Needless to say, he didn't much appreciate it.

"…You fucking cross-dressing sadist!" See? All he ever does is yell at me… I almost feel like pouting, but that would be pointless, considering the blind fold. Still, he is right. The sadist in me loves watching him debate whether his pride is worth not getting laid. Still, my body has its needs, too; I'd still fuck him, regardless, but he doesn't need to know that. This is way too much fun. I love pushing my limits.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm just _so _cruel. You know it, too."

"…"

"…You can't complain when you knew what you were walking into, Ochibi-chan."

"…"

"…Is the silent treatment all I'm going to get from you? That won't get me fucking you any faster, Ed."

"…"

"…Well? I'm waiting."

"…"

"…"

"…Please…"

"…Please what? I can't do anything if I don't know what you want." That's a load of shit and we both know it. I could do anything with him chained to the bed, bleeding and vulnerable. But he knows it's a game, and he also knows that I won't sate his lust until I get what I want.

"…Please, take me…"

"…Hm? You'll have to be a little louder, Ochibi-chan. I couldn't quite hear you."

"God, Envy, just fuck me already! I want you inside me, god damn it!"

"…Now, was that so hard?"

"…"

"…"

"…Shut the hell up and fuck me."

I don't need to be told twice. Hell, I didn't need to be told once! Slicking myself up, I guide myself to his entrance and begin to push in without ceremony. I'm not all sentimental and nice like that. I've already granted him way too many courtesies during this encounter.

"AAH! E-Envy…"

Soon, I'm completely sheathed within him, but damn it if it wasn't soon enough. He's so fucking tight… This is what's supposed to make virgins worth it, but damn… he's so much _better _than the others. Even other virgins I've slept with are _nothing_ when compared to this.

I wait for him to adjust, but not for too long. I don't wait for any verbal confirmation that I can continue since I can feel him relax slightly and I don't feel that I should even need to ask for permission. I'm the one with power here and I'll do what I damn well please with it. He agreed to this the second he agreed to play the game and have sex.

I start thrusting at a punishing pace. He feels so _fucking good_. He's so tight around me, his muscles constricting, pulling me in. It's like his body wants this more than I do. I easily find his prostate once more, slamming into it full force. Those screams of his are so addicting.

"AH! E-Envy! More! …God, Envy… F-faster… Harder! ENVY!"

His erotic begging only spurs me further. He struggles against the restraints, no doubt trying to reach for me and touch me in some way. Instead, I grab a fistful of his hair and pull at it harshly, almost violently, and after hearing his delicious screams I move to kiss his already bloody lips, relishing the flavor. God, it's so fucking euphoric!

"Envy! God, yes! Don't stop! Please!" The lust he feels for me is better than any drug. Hearing him beg for me, want me, and even need me… Nothing can describe it. Just… perfection. Sadly, I know that like any good high, things will soon be coming to an end.

I move to take his aching and neglected need into my hand, moving my hand and stroking in time with my thrusts and hoping to hear more cries from him, more of my name. No… I _will _hear more. I will hear more, no matter what I have to do to him.

"…S-say my name, Ochibi-chan," I say through my pants and moans. He's so love drunk that he doesn't even argue. Lucky me.

"E-Envy…"

"…Louder," I order. I need to hear more. …So much more. I need _everything_.

"…God, please, don't ever stop…"

"…I _told_ you to say my name _louder_, Ochibi," I demand. I pull his hair violently for effect. He needs to be put in his place, to obey his master.

"…E-ENVY!" There, that's much better.

"Ughnn… GOD, Envy, I'm so… I-I'm—"

"God, Ochibi… You're… so_ tight_…"

"E-Envy, I… Please, don't stop. I'm s-so… I-I can't—"

I don't want to hear any complaints. I cover his lips with him in an aggressive show of possession and ownership, my dominance over him made obvious in the gesture. I know he's probably trying to warn me about his impending orgasm, but I don't care. I can feel it myself, anyway. The way his muscles are spasming is quite an obvious indictor. Sadly, I'm rapidly coming undone myself.

"E-Envy… s-so… so close… I-I'm—"

He doesn't get to finish his warning before he comes. It's such a beautiful sight. For some reason, I find myself _actually _caring if someone else gets to see him like this… It makes me feel all the more justified that I marked him. …Permanently.

Hearing him scream my name drives me over the edge. I reach my end inside of him, climaxing and riding out my orgasm through several more half-hearted thrusts. I don't think I've ever had sex better than this. Once I remove his restraints and blind fold and we come down from the high of orgasm, I venture a question.

"…Ochibi …How was it?" Normally, I don't give a fuck what the uke thinks, but with him claiming this to be his first time on the bottom, I can't help but be curious. (At least that's what he tells himself, since he didn't care about what any other virgin he slept with thought, either.)

"…" He doesn't say anything, but instead dresses his wounds, puts some clothes on (seems he did bring extra clothes; this must happen to him often), scribbles down a note on a scrap of paper, hands it to me and leaves without a word. Looking down at the paper, I read its contents:

_Envy,_

…_I hate you. Like, I REALLY fucking hate you. A lot. But, still, there's something about you. As far as your little "Seme/Uke Test"… I admit you play a good game, but I have cause to think your results are faulty. How about I retake it next weekend? _

_107-349-2316 _

_I'll be in touch. I expect a call. _

_Ed E._

Score one, Envy. I guess he still doesn't want to believe it. Stubborn to the end, aren't you, Ochibi-chan? That's just cute. I didn't think this weekend would yield anything new, but I guess this bar isn't as bland as it seems. And since he still doesn't seem accept my claim as seme, he'll need come back next weekend to retake my Seme/Uke Test.

**Fin**

Whelp, I don't know if this is any better than my last lemon, but I did put some effort into it. I felt so much more comfortable writing this than I did the GaaNeji. Good old fashioned smut. ^w^ Still, I thought I could make the ending better, but no matter how much I fiddle with it, I don't know how to improve it.

The next chapter of "Raising Hell" will take longer than normal. I need to find the right pacing as well as a good way to develop Beyond without giving him a whole chapter or two. Be patient with that.

I was trying to keep Envy laid back, straight forward and impassive, but at the same time aggressive. Did I do well? Also, I was trying to hint towards the end that he cares for Ed... Just a little.

R & R Please.

Ja ne,

Rainbow-chan :3

(I can't bring myself to say Nijiko-chan. I'm attached to my signature. Even my phone sig is 'Rainbow-sama')


End file.
